


Champagne Kisses

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: 7 Days of Robron Fics [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: Because robron + communication is my jam.





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7 Days of Robron: Day 1 – Fluff + “you look amazing tonight.”

It’s not very often that Aaron gets to see his husband in action like this, completely in his element as he works the room. Usually when they work together, it’s down at the scrapyard in mucky high-vis jackets and jeans. Robert looks a far cry from that now, dressed in a dark grey, slim-fitting suit, hair perfectly styled, a glass of champagne in his left hand.

They’re at a swanky event that one of Robert’s business contacts had arranged, ostensibly as a charity fundraiser but Aaron thinks the reality is that the filthy rich bloke just wanted an excuse to drink too much and brag about himself.

Robert had convinced him to come, despite Aaron’s insistence that these kind of parties just weren’t his scene, by tempting him with the offer of an overnight stay at the hotel connected to the venue, and that wasn’t an offer that Aaron was going to turn down.

So in the meantime he settles for propping up the bar, beer in hand, and watches Robert do his thing. He flits between different groups of people, all strong handshakes and charming smiles, chatting and making connections. The new suit Robert had bought for tonight when they had been out shopping the week before looks incredible on him, highlighting his strong shoulders and fantastic arse.

Aaron doesn’t realise that he is staring quite so blatantly, until a voice cuts across from the bar stool beside him.

“I know the feeling hun. I wouldn’t mind taking him home either.”

It takes a couple of seconds before Aaron realises the woman is addressing him. When he turns to face her, he sees a young woman with long, glossy brown hair and a slinky silver dress with a knowing smirk on her face.

“I’m sorry?” Aaron replies, taken aback.

“Blondie over there.” The woman says, pointing out Robert with a perfectly manicured finger, her other hand wrapped around her cocktail glass. “I heard he’s a bit of a player,  but still… you never know!” she giggles, and before he can work out what to say to that, she slips down from her stool, winks at him, then totters off in her silver stilettos towards the group of four men that Robert is a part of.

Aaron tries to keep a lid on his temper when he watches the young woman edge her way closer to Robert, batting her eyelashes, and laughing way too loud at every joke he makes. He tells himself that there’s no need to give in to his knee-jerk, jealous instinct, that they’ve worked through these insecurities during counselling, that they trust each other.

But it doesn’t mean he has to enjoy watching the woman twirl a long strand of hair around her finger repeatedly, reaching out to squeeze Robert’s shoulder as she laughs, leaving her hand lingering there far longer than is necessary.

Aaron drains the rest of his beer, and decides enough is enough.

As soon as he reaches the group, Robert’s eyes clock him immediately, and light up like someone has ignited a fire in him.

“Aaron, there you are! I was wondering where you had got to, I wanted to introduce you to…”

But Aaron is barely listening to the introductions, he’s too busy buzzing from the way Robert reaches out to pull Aaron to his side in the circle of people. He can feel himself glowing at the way Robert immediately introduces him to everyone as “Aaron, my husband and business partner”, with nothing but pride in his voice.

And yes, he does get a slightly childish kick out of the crestfallen, accusing look on the previously flirtatious woman’s face, as she discreetly disappears.

He stays for a while, and with Robert’s prompting chats proudly to the group about his and Adam’s plans for expanding the scrapyard. But when the talk turns to import taxes, Aaron decides to duck out again, tells Robert he’s going to get some air, and makes his escape.

Once outside the venue, he perches on the edge of an overly fancy water fountain and loosens his tie, grateful to be in the cool air after the being stuck inside. He enjoys a few minutes of peace, watching the distant lights of cars on the dark main road, before that always-familiar voice emerges from behind him.

“Hey, thought I’d find you here. You ok?”

Robert joins him on the edge of the fountain, carrying two glasses of whiskey, one of which he passes to Aaron.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Aaron replies, “It’s just really warm in there.”

“I know, all the money they spent on tonight and they couldn’t hire somewhere with air conditioning!” Robert snorts, before they lapse into silence.

Aaron knows by the way Robert is throwing him sideways glances that they’re going to end up talking about it, so he decides to bite the bullet.

“You’re very popular tonight.” He says, but without any bite, just stating the obvious.

“I’m guessing you’re talking about Leanne?” Robert asks.

“I didn’t catch her name – her with the dark hair, silver dress, and a soft spot for you the size of the moon?”

“Yeah, Leanne. She comes to a lot of these things.” Robert pauses, biting his lip. “You know you don’t have anything to worry about, right?”

“Yeah I do.” Aaron tells him sincerely, pleasantly surprised to find that he means it. Maybe they really are getting the hang of this, and maybe that’s why he can’t resist being a bit soft. “Besides, I can’t really blame her can I? You look amazing tonight.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Robert’s smile is a mile wide, and tastes of champagne, when he closes the gap to kiss Aaron gently.

“Listen, I’ve got a couple more people I want to catch before they leave, wanna join me?” Robert asks when he pulls back.

“Or, maybe you could go and finish up, and I could go and find our room key and meet you there in twenty minutes?” Aaron asks, unable to keep the suggestion from his voice.

Robert stands and downs his whiskey in one gulp.

“I’ll make it ten.” Robert says, grinning, before swanning back towards the party, a spring in his step.

Aaron lets him go, content to sip on his own drink for a few more minutes in the quiet before he goes in search of their key.

He’s not worried. Robert knows what he’s got waiting for him in their room, and maybe that’s all they really need.


End file.
